


49 Days

by andy_qinxin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, I should not have written this, It's rated M but no smut, Life in NYC, One Shot, Oops, wedding in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_qinxin/pseuds/andy_qinxin
Summary: Life does go on. Tina thought as she walked home from MACUSA. It had been 49 days since that night in Paris.Newtina one-shot, post COG, maybe OOC
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 48





	49 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of COG, in New York City.  
> Newtina one-shot. Might be OOC  
> And let’s pretend Newt has his travel permit. And that apparition is possible as long as it’s inside the same country.  
> It is rated M for sexual stuff, but there is no real smut.

_Life does go on._ Tina thought as she walked home from MACUSA. It had been 49 days since that night in Paris.

* * *

She went back to the investigation team, of course, but had been mostly assigned to minor cases. Jacob’s bakery was popular as always, now offering Zouwu shaped muffins. Tina would stop by sometimes, getting something to eat and they would casually chat, about anything but Queenie.

Nagini stayed in London, in Newt’s house, to be exact. She had offered to take care of his creatures in the basement, which Bunty was more than happy to teach her.

7 days after Paris, Newt, however, took the portkey to America along with Tina and Jacob. Tina had asked him why, to which he would just shrug and mumble about wanting to study some creatures only found on the American continent.

Tina offered him to stay with her, which he accepts. So, for the first week back, before she went back to work, they would spend all their time together.

Newt would cook breakfast, make Tina coffee and himself tea in the morning. Tina would then show Newt around New York City, both magical places and No-Maj spots. They would talk, a lot, about his creatures, her work and of course, sometimes mention Grindelwald, Leta, and Queenie.

He would hug her, in those moment of hurting, wherever they are. Tina knew Newt needed those hugs as much as she did.

At night they would grab food from a French bistro in SOHO, Tina’s favorite place. It’s opened by a couple, husband squib and wife witch. Restaurant divided into two sections, one for No-Majs and the other for wizards and witches. They would walk home to spend some time with the nifflers and Pickett, the only creatures Newt had with him, and chat more, about everything.

Newt would gently kiss Tina’s forehead before he went to bed inside of his case.

When Tina went back to work a week later, their routine didn’t change much. They would have breakfast before walking to an alley nearby for Tina to apparate to MACUSA, Newt to a public library’s magic section for some research.

Tina gave Newt one of her two-way mirrors. Tina got the mirrors from a nice shop in during a trip upstate capturing a fugitive years ago. She had wanted Queenie to have it, who turned down stating she can hear her sister wherever they are.

Anyway, Tina would call Newt’s name into the mirror to let him know when she will be home. If she was early, they would eat at the bistro as usual, or if she was late, Newt would make a simple meal at home, read his books and wait for her to come home.

The routine of him kissing her forehead continues.

They were in fact, dating. Though neither would admit.

Jacob pointed it out, when the three of them have dinner at the bistro on a weekend, Tina blushed and choked on her grilled mushrooms. Newt rubbed her back as she coughed, before started to talk about the recently-released broom, alleged to be the fastest ever.

The day after he told Tina he would leave for Chicago to study some of the creatures he had been reading about, only seen in the Great Lakes.

* * *

So, there Tina was, walking pass their bistro. She decided against going in and eating alone. Newt had called her twice via the two-way mirror, during his absent week. They would look into each other’s eyes and talk. Neither realized themselves being “talkative” until then. He hadn’t called her in three days.

Novembers can get very cold in New York. Tina wrapped herself tighter in her leather jacket as wind got stronger and walked faster towards her apartment.

She found a head in her fireplace. It was her friend from Ilvermorny, Andrea, who currently works as a healer in Elmwood’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Elmwood’s was the largest hospital of its kind in the United States, located in Boston.

“Hey Tina! I caught you just in time!” Andrea’s facial expressions muffed by the fire.

“Andrea! It had been a long time!”

“Listen, Tina, a wizard was brought into Elmwood’s from Lake Michigan, attacked by some water beast. An old witch walked by and got him here. Anyway, his mental status altered when he came in, only thing I could make out was the name Tina. I didn’t realize it was you until one of my co-workers found a picture of you inside his pocket.”

“Newt! Is he alright?” Tina kneeled down by the fire place.

“He should be just fine in a couple of hours. We had put him to sleep. I just thought, I should tell you about this.”

“Thanks Andrea, I will be right there.”

She walked into her fireplace as soon as Andrea’s head disappeared. Thankfully Andrea didn’t pry as she patted the soot off her friend. She simply led Tina to Newt’s room and left.

Tina watched Newt sleep, snow falling outside the window.

Newt woke up finding Tina asleep by the side of his bed, head tilted to the side, resting in her palm. He soon realized he was in a hospital.

“Welcome back, Mr. Scamander.” The door opened. Andrea walked in, smiling at her patient.

“Newt!” Tina’s head snapped up.

“Well, you are very lucky, Mr. Scamander. A witch found you and brought you here in time, otherwise you wouldn't have made it. As we have just the right potion for you, I think you can leave if you feel like it, or stay the night. It’s up to you.”

“Thanks.” Newt nodded towards the healer. “Tina, how did….”

Tina just watched him, not answering.

“Well,” Andrea broke the silence, “Tina and I go way back, you were calling her name and we found a picture of her on you…” she trailed off.

“Thank you so much, Andrea.” Tina turned around to look at her friend. Unfallen tears in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by the other witch.

Yet she simply said “I’ll leave you to it, then.” Before exiting the room.

Tina turned around, her dark brown eyes meeting his.

A few seconds passed before he sat up a bit, breaking eye contact, and telling Tina he would like to leave the hospital tonight.

Tina had her hand out for Newt to take as he was ready to leave. They apparated to their usual alley before walking the last block back home.

Tina didn’t let go of his hand during the walk tonight.

* * *

Tina broke the second her door closed. She leaned against the wall, tears falling.

Newt turned around and took a few steps before she held her arms out signaling him to stay at a distance.

“Tina…”

“You could have died.” Her voice merely a whisper.

“I didn’t…”

“You could have died out there, in the snow!” More tears shed.

“I am fine, really…”

“I can’t lose you.” She tried to look at him, but the tears in her eyes made it impossible to see his face, only that he was moving closer towards her.

His hand found her cheek, gentle removing the streams of tears.

“I can’t lose you, not right now, not after…”

The hand on her cheek replaced by his lips. So slightly the kiss was, as if non-existent.

Her eyes wide as he pulled away a bit to look into them. He was so close; Tina could feel his breath on her.

Then Newt saw something unfamiliar flickered in her eyes, before he could actually think about it, Tina crashed her lips against his.

It was fierce, it was passionate, and it was emotional. She was kissing him with all that she had and her tears falling at the same time.

He soon responded with the same amount of passion, tongue dancing with hers.

Tina suddenly moved forward, holding Newt close and turned, pushing his body against the wall, her own pressing tightly against his.

The kiss didn’t break, not until they needed oxygen.

“Tina…” Newt was panting.

“Make love to me.” Tina placed her hands on his chest, looking straight into his blue orbs. They are in a darker shade of blue now.

Newt didn’t move, arms still around her slender form. Well, not until her lips found his again.

It was even more heated than the kiss before. Everything felt so perfectly right. He was breathless. Newt had never been kissed like this before.

Tina pressed her body even harder against his, pinning him against the wall, as she moved her lips towards the spot below his right ear, leaving a wet trail.

He moaned.

“I want you.” Tina stepped back slightly, just enough room for her to unbutton her blouse.

His eyes wide as she removed her blouse, then her brassiere in a painfully slowly way.

Newt was licking his lips unconsciously when Tina led his hand with her own towards her breast. He swallowed hard.

Their lips once again melted together as he gently rubbed her nipple. The sound she made turning him on even more.

When her palm pressed against his hardness through his pants, he grunted. Human are creatures, after all. The beast within him awaken at that moment.

“Take me to bed.” It was a lustful whisper.

He obeyed.

* * *

She woke up in her own bed, naked and alone. It did not bother her, though. He should be making breakfast.

She smiled, remembering last night, every kiss, every touch, and every feel. And when she used his chest as a pillow, she told him” I can’t afford to lose you”, to which he replied “you won’t, Tina, because I love you”. She would later tell him “I love you too” in-between kisses.

_Something is wrong._

Tina felt it the second she stepped out of her bedroom. No breakfast, no coffee, no Newt. Not even his case on the floor, not his library books by the side of the couch.

She felt a deep sadness rising within her, so deep that no one ever touched. She didn’t even know there was such a spot within her.

Tina waved her wand. Golden dust forms the picture of him leaving, taking everything of his.

There was not even a letter.

Tina found herself in a No-Maj bar that night, somewhere she hadn’t been to since she went to Paris months ago. One whisky sour after another. The bartender would look at her, in a way that should make her feel unsafe. Tina didn’t care. She kept drinking. The bitter-sour taste was rather welcomed at that moment. Thankfully, witches can hold down much more liquor than No-Majs. When she finally stood, slightly waving before finding balance, she could still feel the tearing pain.

The bartender followed her out, but she had already disapparated.

She went to work as if nothing happened the next day.

She would call for him via the two-way mirror. No reply.

She would send him letters. Nothing.

It was like he vanished. But somehow, she was sure of him being in London.

At night, when they should have been enjoying each other’s company on the couch. Tina would cry, curled up against a wall, the same wall she pinned him against that night. And then she would allow herself to cry until no more tear left.

* * *

49 days since the last time she spotted red on her underwear. Tina knew something was wrong. And that thought was making her sick.

She was interviewing a few witnesses on her own that day. When she figured she probably should eat lunch and went to a hotdog stand, the smell actually made her throw up.

Andrea was surprised to find her friend inside her office, waiting for her.

The healer would later confirm Tina’s guess. She could also sense the overwhelming sadness and pain radiating from her friend.

Andrea placed her wand away, in her drawer, before walking over to gently hug her friend. “I would never do it, it’s against my beliefs.” She started, holding Tina’s hand and the later cries silently. “But there is a spell. It’s not hard magic, any Ilvermorny six-graders should be able to do it. Very unlikely to go wrong as well. I really hope you would never need it, but Tina you should know you have a way out, if needed. _Induciaro._ ”

Tina’s face blank, and pale.

* * *

She was going to London.

Returning from Boston, first thing she did was to ask for a few days off. She was granted 3 days. Next, she asked the portkey office for a timetable of London-NYC journeys.

There’s a portkey at 6:30 PM, and she intended to catch it.

So, after writing a short note to Jacob and packing absent-mindedly a hand bag with extension charm placed beforehand, she was standing in front of a wine bottle, along with two wizards she didin’t know.

The portkey took her to the Leaky Cauldon.

Her sudden appearance was a surprise for Bunty and Nagini. The women greeted, and chatted casually for a while before Bunty went back to the creatures and Nagini leaving for grocery shopping.

Tina walked around in Newt’s house. It was exactly the same as when she was last here. No sign of another woman.

_What am I thinking?_

Tina mentally slapped herself.

Bunty left around 4 PM, the same time Nagini returned. The Maledictus placed some of the food in Newt’s kitchen, before went back to the basement with rest of the food. She closed the door to the staircase behind.

Tina jumped a little when Newt apparated right in the middle of his living room.

“Tina…”

She just stared at him, not saying a word. And before she could control them, tears are falling.

_Damn those hormones._

Newt moved close, raising a hand to remove her tear on the cheek.

She stepped back before he could touch her. “Don’t…”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Tina.” He whispered, not looking at her.

“What’s so urgent you had to leave without a goodbye? Or a note? You are too busy to answer my mirror calls? Or you could at least send an owl. It takes 7 days but it’s sure better than nothing!”

An owl flew inside, perfect timing, Newt’s thoughts disturbed. He read the small note, placed it inside his pocket. Apologicaly Newt told Tina he had to go back to the Ministry, despite only left half an hour ago.

When Tina didn’t move, Newt placed a hand on her shoulder. “I will be back in an hour.”

* * *

With a “pop” Newt returned.

When Tina, who was on the couch, turned to face him. He was kneeling with one knee.

“What…”

“Tina, listen to me…”

She slightly nodded, ordering herself not to cry.

“Tina, I left because I had an application to make. I asked the Minister to allow me to work outside the Ministry, reporting back once in a while. Tina, I applied so to be with you in New York. I know how much you love that city. And then I had to talk to my publisher, who was happy as long as I promise more creatures in my next book. I think the creatures in North America are really worth studying about. Anyway, I had caught up all the paperwork and this…’

He showed Tina the note he received earlier. It was from the Minister, asking to meet Newt. “He approved. Tina, I don’t need to be in the office. I don’t even need to be in England. I just thought… If we are to have something between us, I need that worked out first.”

“You could have answered my calls.”

He couldn’t tell if she was still mad. “I should have, I’m sorry. I wanted to think things through, figure it out on my own, with my own choice.”

“Figure what out?”

“My life, my future. How do I want to live my life, that sort of thing…Thinking of you alone makes my best judgement disappear. Not to mention…”

Tina raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, and what’s your conclusion?”

Newt took a deep breath, and then another, before answering, “I can’t see a life without you, Tina. I want to continue exploring the world knowing I will have you to come home to.”

Tina’s eyes widen as Newt pulled a box from his suit pocket.

He opened it, a simple yet classy diamond ring.

_No, no way he got that ready in an hour. Definitely not after meeting with the Minister._

“Will you marry me, Tina?”

She froze.

It felt like hours before she finally said, “I came to London, to tell you that, that…”

“What?”

“That I am pregnant.”

Newt was completely still, as if petrified.

“Please say something, Newt.” The air around them so thick, almost suffocating Tina.

He swallowed. His eyes re-focused on her, on her lower abdomen, to be exact.

“You should have answered my calls.” Tina stood, ready to walk out.

Sure, it seemed perfect to forgive him and say yes. Tina didn’t really think about what to expect coming to London. But she did think about it. She thought about finding him with another women, him not wanting to date anyone at the moment, or him telling her they are not the right one for each other for whatever reason.

But then, she was indeed hopelessly in love with him.

She was also an Auror, a damn good one. She was tough, and she was fearless.

She was a young woman who just lost her baby sister to the most horrific dark wizard ever. Though she knew Queenie most likely is alive, but it doesn’t make her feel any better.

She was carrying another life within her body. And she would never use that spell Andrea told her. Never.

_How strong do you think I am?_

Tina sure didn’t think about him wishing to be with her. Not the best way of handling things indeed. But he meant well, had he been telling the truth.

When Newt grabbed her hand from behind, she froze. She didn’t turn to face him, nor continue walking.

Of course, she missed his touch.

Her mind screaming at her but she stood still as he closes the gap between them from behind. His arms around her waist. The warmth from his embrace making her dizzy.

“I am sorry Tina…” He murmured, his head resting against hers. “Please allow me to make it up to you. You don’t have to forgive me now, just, give me a chance…”

Tina hesitated. She should say yes. But say yes to what? To “give him a chance”, or to the proposal?

Newt almost pulled back when his hands rest on her underbelly, as he could feel her tense up in a blink. But he didn’t. One of his hands gently caress her shoulder while the other stayed where it was.

When Tina could breathe again in a few minutes. She turned to face him; their faces inches apart.

“Would you have proposed, had I not been carrying your baby?”

“Our baby.” He whispered, which made her heart warm ever so slightly.” Yes and no. I had this ring ready weeks ago. But I may not ask today, nor the day when I plan to arrive in New York. In a few months or so, perhaps.”

_It’s unfair._

Though in the wizarding society, having a baby outside the wedlock still gets people talk too much. Aurors would tease her and not take her seriously at work. Everything she had worked for in the past few years in MACUSA, would be in vain. Hell, she was one of the youngest witches or wizards ever to make lead Auror.

_It’s so unfair._

All she had to do was to say yes to the man she actually loved. But she deserved better.

_Would you say yes to him, had you not been carrying his child?_

Tina was surprised by the question her mind asked herself. Had she not been pregnant she probably wouldn’t be in London. Newt would show up to her apartment trying to explain, according to his plan. She would be mad and give him the cold shoulder. But she wouldn’t keep it that way. Most likely, they would be going back into their routine in a month or so. Or creating a more intimate routine.

_It’s much easier to say yes, isn’t it?_

Her thoughts broke. His hands somehow found her cheek, lifting her head and their gazes met. All her defense she had held up scattered, when his gently kissed her forehead.

It was one of the most vulnerable times in her life. She hated it.

Though she would think back about this moment as Newt taking advantage of her status later in life, and Newt would deny, stating it’s wasn’t his intent.

She whispered “Okay.”

He kissed her on the lips this time.

“I said okay to giving you a chance, Mr. Scamander. If you want to put that on my finger you’ll have to work harder.”

* * *

Tina would never admit that she gave in easily hours later.

She said yes, while naked in his bed, cuddling against his chest, face still pink from their tender yet passionate love-making.

They would announce the news to his parents and Theseus the next day, before heading back to New York together.

* * *

49 days later

Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein’s wedding was held right outside of London, in the snow.

A wedding in England was demanded by Mr. Scamander, Newt’s father. “It’s the least you can do, boy, now that you’ve made up your mind about living in America.”

Magical flames kept everyone warm as they watched the couple exchange rings. Her baby bump almost invisible under her white fur cape.

Only close family and friends were invited. Newt’s parents, Theseus, Jacob (who had to travel by ship, unfortunately, taking days), Bunty, Nagini, Andrea, a few of Tina’s friends at MACUSA and Newt’s supervisor in the Ministry. It was a simple but heart-warming kind of ceremony.

“You still have a lot of making up to do, Mr. Scamander.”

“I think we have all the time in the world, Mrs. Scamander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I should not have written this down. It was just a thought stuck with me and well…And I know there should be a lot more explaining but I don’t think I can get them right without worse OOC.  
> Anyway, somehow, I just found the number 49 magically tied to pregnancy. And that I believe magical life in the 1920s should be more convenient then non-magical life 2020, hence they should be using two-way mirrors for “phone calls”. And there should be scheduled portkey between major cities for travelers. (you know, like planes.)


End file.
